The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a display driving circuit and a display apparatus including a display driving circuit that drives a display panel to display an image on the display panel.
A display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image, and a display driving circuit that drives the display panel. The display driving circuit receives image data from an external host and applies an image signal, corresponding to the received image data, to a data line of the display panel, thereby driving the display panel. Recently, as the size and resolution of the display panel increases, various approaches for reducing power consumption of the display driving circuit are being considered.